Bella's Christmas Wish
by Samtastic Sami
Summary: Bella was asked by Charlie to play her guitar for a Christmas party, but what happens when that guitar comes alive and she falls in love? Christmas one-shot


**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS y'all! This is my present to Bretney! Please R&R!!! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Bella's Christmas Wish**

I twisted Edward's knobs, making sure they were in tune.

Edward was the name of my guitar.

Yes, yes, I know, I'm a dork, right? Who names their guitar?

Well, I did. It's not because I'm a loner or anything, with my guitar as my only friend, but because it gives it a more sentimental value, so the music is more personal. It was weird, but I was really attached to this guitar.

Edward was light brown, maybe closer to tan, in color, and the neck was a darker brown. The knobs were black, and my strap and guitar pick matched in the color green. A nice emerald.

I patted the side of Edward, happy with how he was so finely tuned.

I started strumming his strings and I humming along with the melody, trying to decide what song to sing as I continued playing a random tune.

"Hey Bells, are you ready for the party tomorrow?" Charlie asked as he slipped into his jacket, getting ready to head down to the station.

"Yeah dad. But the only problem is I don't know what song to play," I mumbled in defeat. He just laughed as he patted his belly.

"Ah, Bella, it doesn't matter. Play anything and everything. We don't mind, we all just love hearing your voice and that guitar of yours. Everyone always tells you you're talented," he chuckled with a wink as he headed out the door and got into the cruiser.

I sighed in frustration.

I can't believe Charlie asked me to play at the Christmas party tomorrow being held at the police station for the whole town to attend.

If I embarrassed myself up there, it would all be Charlie's fault.

He said since I was visiting from college over in Seattle, I might as well let the whole town know that I was back for now, since Charlie claims a lot of people missed me. He put an emphasis on Mike missing me. I hoped he honestly didn't think I would actually consider going out with Mike. No way, no how, not ever!

Not even when hell freezes over and Hades opens up his own ice cream shop down there for pigs that fly with jet packs fueled by trash.

Never. Ever. _Ever_.

I shuddered at the thought.

My elbow rested on my knee and I leaned my face into the palm of my hand, lost in thought.

Charlie did say I might get to play with someone else, maybe a duet, and the thought cheered me up, because if I went down, at least I got to take someone with me.

All I wanted for Christmas was someone to love; someone other than my parents. I wanted to find my true love, my other half, someone I could call my own. It was a desperate longing that I needed to have fulfilled.

I wish Edward was a real person.

I sighed again, but this time in disappointment.

When I decided it was late enough, I took a shower and went to sleep, worried about tomorrow. Charlie said he would send one of the deputies to pick me up and drive me over to the station bright and early Christmas morning.

Christmas morning was tomorrow.

Soon, I succumbed to sleep.

I woke up earlier than usual, with light filtering through my window. It was freezing, so I quickly jumped into the warm shower and got ready for my day feeling nervous.

As soon as I was dressed and as presentable as I could possibly get, considering that it was me looking in the mirror and not a super model, I went downstairs so I could eat my breakfast.

I was about to step into the kitchen, but I stopped dead in my tracks, turning around somewhere in the process.

I glanced around the room frantically, but my eyes eventually stopped at my empty guitar stand next to our Christmas tree.

WHERE WAS EDWARD?!

I searched in a rush, desperate to find my beloved guitar, but to no avail.

I sighed and climbed the stairs slowly, as if each of my feet weighed a hundred pounds.

I slumped onto my bed and was about to fall onto my pillow to hide the tears that were falling down my face silently, but what my face landed on was definitely _not_ my pillow.

I blinked quickly, realizing that my face was lying on two legs. I was on someone's lap.

But whose?

I quickly sat up to check who it was and I gave the loudest scream I could get from my lungs.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_! _AHH_-," but my second ear-piercing scream was cut off by someone's hand.

"Shh, Bella, it's me, Edward."

I stared blankly into the handsome guy's face. I was mesmerized by his deep emerald eyes. They were the deepest green I've ever seen and also the brightest, and pretty much the most beautiful color I've ever seen. He had beautiful bronze hair, and I was practically melting under his touch.

"I don't believe you," I whispered fiercely. I got up and tried walking out of the room with my gaze still locked with his. "I'm calling the police," I threatened.

He looked hurt and sad.

"Bella, don't you remember? Last night you wished you had someone to love, someone that was your other half, and that's me. You wished I was alive, and I am, I always have been, just in the form of an inanimate object. I fit so perfectly with you. Haven't you noticed? I was made for you, like a puzzle piece fitting with another. When you hold me in your arms and strum me, it was the most amazing feeling. Don't you believe me?" he asked, looking so crestfallen.

Somehow, I think I did. I don't know why, but this made more sense than anything else. And it just felt so right being with him.

He extended his hand towards me, and I took it without hesitation. He quickly pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me, and soon we were like one piece.

The rest of my day was spent in ignorant bliss. It was as if the outside world didn't exist and it was just the two of us.

It was already late, and Christmas was almost over. I was getting so tired, but I couldn't go to sleep and risk losing Edward. He was everything I could ever hope for.

"Sleep now, my Bella. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

That was all I needed to hear before I heard the most beautiful humming lull me to sleep.

I woke with a start.

What time was it?

I checked my phone.

Uh, time to wake up.

What day was it?

I felt so lost.

I quickly threw on some clothes, did the best I could with my hair, and brushed my teeth. I didn't worry about eating because I was more concerned with finding Edward. Where was he?

"Edward?" I called down from the top of the stairs. No reply.

I went down and shoved a granola bar into my mouth and chugged some milk down my throat straight from the carton.

I looked around downstairs and couldn't find my personal Adonis. Where could he have gone?

I walked into the living room and found Edward on his stand, in the form of a guitar.

I knew he said he would be there when I woke up, but I didn't think he meant like that! I felt so heart broken.

Someone knocked at the door, and I blinked my eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"Hello?" My voice was thick from being on the verge of tears, so I just stared down at the person's feet.

"Um, hi. I'm Deputy Cullen. Chief Swan ordered me here to pick up his daughter for the Christmas party right now. He said I'm supposed to be helping her with the singing and guitar and stuff." Christmas party? Did that mean that Edward coming to life was just a dream? Oh, God, I felt like an idiot and I just wanted to slap myself!

I looked up quickly to respond, but my voice got stuck in my throat. He seemed just as perplexed at seeing me.

"I-I'm Bella," I choked out, "just let me grab my guitar." He nodded and just kept staring at me like he was trying to solve a rubric's cube. I came back with Edward in his case, slung over my shoulder. The door clicked as it locked behind me, and I was about to step off the porch to the familiar deputy's car, but I stopped once I realized that he wasn't moving.

"Is there something wrong, Deputy Cullen?" It was only then that I noticed the guitar case slung over his back.

"Oh, um, n-no," he stuttered, seeming to be snapped out of a daze. "Please, call me Edward." Oh!

So that's why he was so familiar! He looked just like the Edward from my dream. I shook his hand and shocks seemed to be passing through our fingers. I giggled, realizing the coincidence.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you're probably going to think I'm totally crazy. Um, I kinda named my guitar, and the weird thing is, I named it Bella." He hung his head, looking embarrassed.

"Well, Edward, I've got some pretty funny news, too. My guitar has the same name as you," I giggled.

"I swear, I know I recognize you from somewhere. It seems like you're from a dream I had last night," he said in amazement.

I whispered to myself, "Well, you'd never believe what I dreamed about either."

* * *

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS! I dedicate this to all my friends, especially Bretney! Yen, this is my Christmas gift to you, just like you asked.**

**This is just between me and Yen, but in the story, Bella is actually Bretney and Edward is Kenneth. Yeah, you wouldn't get it.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! **

**P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESUS!**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVVV  
****VVVVVV  
****VVVVV  
****VVVV  
****VVV  
****VV  
****V**


End file.
